


How to make the best (worst) family trip

by Annieloveranimations243



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Multi, ducktales - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annieloveranimations243/pseuds/Annieloveranimations243
Summary: This is an AU where everyone is alive, except the parents of Scrooge, Matilda and Hortense by logic.In order to unite their families to try and make her become a close family like any other, Huey, Dewey and Louie rent a beach house to spend a few summer days with their uncles/parents Donald and Fenton, their grandfathers Hortense and Quackmore, their great-uncles Scrooge and Ludwig and their great-aunts Gloria and Matilda.But when they arrived at the beach house and found that it was not the wonderful house they had hoped for, they tried to take advantage of it in the best possible way, generating many funny situations and confusions during the best (worst) family trip.Based on a Brazilian comedy "the farofeiros".





	1. I

The triplets, Webby and Lena ran to Mrs. Beakley calling her name without stopping:

-Mrs. Beakley, Mrs. Beakley, Mrs. Beakley ...

-Granny, granny, granny ...

-What was it, children? I am busy now! She said turning off the vacuum cleaner.

-We really need your help! Louie said.

-Is it really an emergency? She asked suspiciously.

-Yes, we need to use your name to rent a beach house ... Huey tried to explain, but she cut him off in the middle of the sentence.

-No, you guys can't rent a beach house, because you're all still very small ...

-That's exactly why we're asking for your help, it's for a very noble reason! Dewey said.

-As?

-We want to unite our family again, we can't stand everyone in one side without seeing and maybe we spend a few days of summer together can unite everyone again, when it was before the three of us were born. We'll use our savings, we just have to use your name because we're all minors! Huey finished explaining to her.

-Kids, I believe in your noble intention to make your family together, but I do not want to get into the affairs of the McDuck family and ...

-Please! They repeated as they knelt at her feet.

-We beg you, Mrs. Beakley! Louie pleaded with tearful eyes and clutched her apron.

-... Okay, okay I rent the house! She said after being heavily pressured.

They got up and the five of them started to run happily around her, which made her smile.

-Okay, okay what do I do now?

-We got a perfect house to rent for $150! Louie said showing the ad on the phone.

-But $150 is not too little to rent a house? She asked.

-Yes, but it's the price we can pay! Dewey said.

-Okay! She picked up the phone and dialed the number. -Hello? Are you in charge of the beach house that I intend to rent? Okay, you only pay after your stay? Better yet, yes, thank you!

-Done! Lena said.

-The first part of the plan was fulfilled, now the second is to send a letter to Grandma Hortense and to Aunt Matilda! Louie said.

-I know where they live, I can help with this! Webby said.

Time skip:

When he arrived at his house after the last day of work before the holidays, Quackmore received a call from Hortense:

-Hello honey?

-Quackmore, do you believe your family excluded us both from the trip to the beach house? She screamed, that made him pulling the phone away from his ear.

-I can't imagine why, you stabbed my cousin because he beat you in the card game!

-What an exaggeration, it was just a little hole!

-No problem, my love, we can spend the summer at home ...

-I don't want to stay home, I want to go to the beach!

-Okay then I'll settle this!

-I'd really, I love you, sweetheart! She said closing the call.

He noticed the little flag of the mailbox up and opened it, found only one letter. He opened it and read it:

"Dear Hortense and Quackmore, you are cordially invited to spend the summer with us at a beach house, if you will accept, call the number on the envelope" Signed Scrooge.

He checked the number and dialed Lena's cell phone. She answered and Lena said, simulating Scrooge's voice:

-Hello?

-Scrooge? Is that you? How long ago, huh?

-Yes, indeed, do you accept my offer? She asked as the triplets and Webby tried to hold back their laughter.

-Of course, I'm surprised you want an approach!

-Yes, if this trip can't unite us like glue again, I don't know what else to do!

-Fine, then I'll pack the suitcases!

-Okay, bless me bagpipes, good morning! She said closing the call.

Meanwhile, Matilda also received the letter and radiated happiness, after the boys, she was the one who wanted the family to be united again.

-Ludwig! She screamed for her husband.

-Yes darling? He asked as he left the lab.

-A Hortense wants to join our family again by calling us to spend the summer together, deep down she's not a cute one?

-Hortense? She's the proudest of you guys after Scrooge. And I'm trying to finish my scientific projects, I can't ...

-Ludwig Von Drake, I don't want Anneliese or Mozart to come into the world in the middle of this family chaos, I don't want him or her to know how to be separated that way without speaking to anyone for many years. I know we've tried many times to get our family together, but hope is the last one to die!

He sighed, seeing that his wife was really upset about that situation and said:

-Okay, we're going on this trip!

-Thank you, I love you! She said hugging him and kissing his forehead.-Will we pack the suitcases?

-Yes!

Meanwhile:

-With my family? Are we traveling with my family, Quackmore?

-What is the problem? I want to meet Della's boys!

-... Okay, at least the house is good?

-Of course, it must be, it's going to take some time for us! He said kissing her on the cheek.

-Fine, but only because I do not want to stay home! She said folding her arms in a sign of pride.

-As you like my grumpy apple pie!

-I already told you I don't want you to call me that!

-Okay!


	2. II

-I can't believe I'm going to have to spend money to travel in the summer. Or not, there's a pool here, for what we need ...? Scrooge was talking to himself.

-Uncle Scrooge, a letter has come to you! Louie said taking the fake letter to him.

-I have no time!

-Ah open soon! He said.

-Fine! He said taking the letter and opening it.

"Dear big brother, I want to know if I can go there tomorrow to go together in a beach house that I rented, I really want to see you again"

Signed, Matilda. P.S .: Hortense is going too.

He gave a small smile, although the letter was written by the children, it was no lie that Matilda wanted very much to see her older brother and younger sister.

-... I accept it for being free! He said trying to disguise that a tear was wanting out of his eye.

The children celebrated internally because until then, the plan to unite the family was working out more than they expected.

Time skip:

-I'm very anxious to meet your parents, why did not you introduce me to them first? Fenton asked Donald as they both packed the boys' suitcases.

-... I haven't talked to my parents for a while because of an event in the past when you were about 12 years old!

-Are you calling me a baby Mr. Donald?

-What do you think? Donald teased him.

-Stop! Fenton laughed, pushing him lightly.

-You know you're my baby! He said kissing him on the lips.

-Awww the lovebirds are so beautiful! Gloria said watching them.

-M'ma, what are these clothes? Fenton asked, watching her wear a shorts above her thigh and a cropped for the first time.

-What was? It's summer, I thought of dressing properly!

-You look much prettier with your straight hair! Donald praised her.

-Gracias!

The four of them heard car horns and Scrooge ran to the door.

-Scroogie! Matilda yelled out of the car and ran to him.

-M.M.D.! He called her by her childhood nickname and hugged her.

-Wait, not so strong. There's a baby on the way! She said putting her hands on her belly.

-How sweet, I didn't know that!

-Hey Scrooge! Ludwig yelled from inside the car.

-Ludwig! He answered back. -Then you can guide our trip to the beach house!

-But the one who invited me was Hortense!

-What? Who invited me was Scrooge! She said getting out of the car and walking to her brothers.

-Good morning to you too, Hortense! Scrooge answered her sarcastically.

-Scrooge! She greeted him coolly.

The children went outside to see that the farce was discovered.

-We can explain before you leave, I and the boys rent the house. It's been a while since we've seen our family together like this, let's enjoy summer together like this! Huey said almost begging with his eyes.

-Fine! All three said at the same time.

-And why are all those fans on the limo ceiling? Hortense asked.

-We go to the beach and it's hot on the beach! Scrooge replied.

-Honey, do we have a fan? Quackmore asked walking to them.

-There's no air conditioning in the house? She asked.

-Boys, was not the house perfect? Wait ... Boys! He said hugging his grandchildren with the greatest joy in the world.-It's great to finally be able to see you guys, you guys are so cute!

-It's good to meet you too, Grandpa! Huey replied with a sincere smile.

-I'm Grandpa! He said excitedly.

-You owe us a bundle of birthday presents! Louie said.

-What?

-Nothing, we love you too, Grandpa! He said trying to redeem himself.

-And answering your question Grandma, the house is a rustic house! Dewey said.

-And what's rustic? Hortense asked again.

-Don't worry, you'll like the house because what matters most is that we'll all be together! Louie said trying to be as optimistic as possible. - She should be about 55 minutes from here!

-And I heard you married, Scrooge, I'd like to meet her! Matilda commented.

-She's going in the trip with us, but it's a surprise, so you'll only meet her when we get home, go ahead!

-So what are we still doing here? Left for the beach! Ludwig said holding his wife's hand and walking back to the car.

Time skip:

They get stuck in a traffic jam.

-What, it seems we will never get there! Matilda complained, folding her arms.

-The rush is the enemy of perfection, my Darling! Ludwig said trying to get the keys that fell on his side, but he touches something wet.-Your purse burst? The egg is coming out, calm down my love, it will be all right, where are my gloves? You have to be careful that he doesn't fall to the ground!

-No Ludwig, the egg is not ...

Before she finished the sentence, he reclined the seat where she was sitting.

-Ludwig stop it, the egg is not coming!

-Not coming?

-No!

-But what about the amniotic fluid here?

-It's not an amniotic fluid, it's my water bottle that fell! She said straightening the chair again.

-Okay, false alarm again! He said again getting bored.


	3. III

When they finally reached their destination after 9 hours in transit, Hortense opened the door and his shoe was buried in the mud.

-Ugh, I already don't like this trip!

-Hortense don't start, the trip has hardly begun! Quackmore said.

-You can leave Darling, I'll introduce you to this part of my family! Scrooge said helping Gloria out of the limusine.

Quackmore and Ludwig were impressed by her beauty.

-My sisters, my brothers-in-law, this is my wife, Gloria!

-Hi Gloria! They both said at the same time.

-And ... How did ... Did the two of you meet? Quackmore asked.

-At my son's wedding, Fenton! She answered.

-Oh, Fenton is your son, you can see the resemblance! Matilda said.

-And enjoying the moment, Mom, Dad, this is Fenton, the love of my life!

-Oh, stop! He said ashamed.

-OK! Hortense said.

Fenton scratched his throat and held out his hand to Quackmore:

-It's a pleasure to meet you, sir!

-It's a pleasure to meet the one who stole my son's heart! Quackmore said, hugging him hard.

-Yeah!

-I'm going to try to open my horizons for this now! Hortense said crossing his arms.-Now let's go into the house!

-Family, let's not get carried away by the first impression of the house! Louie said.

Dewey pushed the gate open and he fell to the floor.

-And not even for the second, right? He answered his brother with irony.

-Calm down, everyone, just set the house up and she'll be cooler! Huey said.

-And who's going to set the house? Hortense asked.

-We, of course!

-Guys, is it disturbing? Yes, but where's the McDuck family's sense of adventure? Scrooge asked.

-That was always with you, Scrooge! Hortense replied.

-Then today is your lucky day, today is your adventurous day liking or not, are we a team or are not we?

-Yes! They all said.

-I want to leave now, Quackmore! Hortense ordered him.

-If you go today, tomorrow will be a day, Mama! Donald said.

-I don't understand you, son!

-Calm down little sister, give this family trip a chance! Matilda said.

As they opened the door to the house, Huey commented giving a magazine to his grandmother:

-Look at how complete she is, she has a rocking chair, a television and a magazine!

Hortense blew the magazine's dust and looked at the cover.

-Oh, I didn't even know that, John Lennon was murdered! She said showing the magazine.

-Oh, I liked him! Matilda commented.

-Damn it, no cell phone signal is here!

-Grandma, we told you it was a rustic house! Dewey said.

-I'll show you the rustic, this is a museum, everything we don't want at home, we bring to here!

-Dewey I just checked that there are only four bedrooms, how will we stay? Ludwig asked.

-You adults stay in the bedrooms, while my brothers and I slept on mattresses in the living room, like Junior Woodchucks' stalls. It can be fun and we'll be close together as a family should be! He said as he hugged the brothers.

-Awww! Matilda said watching the scene affectionately.

-No, that's enough. Sleeping together sucks, you know what's fun? Travel to another beach house, a 5 star hotel and anywhere that has a fucking mobile phone signal or anywhere that has no insects, scrubs or dust!

Let's talk Hortense! Quackmore said taking her to one of the bedrooms. -Calm down, Hortense, I know you always have these outbreaks, but it's not so tolerable on the part of your family, because you're ruining our trip!"

-It's me? Am I the one who brought us to this hell on Earth with my idiot family? She asked in a scream.

-Speak lower, they can heard!

-We already heard! They all shouted back.

-Hortense we've stayed in houses worse than these!

-Yes, 30 years ago when we surfed, we could have time for ourselves, we smoked and nowadays, not even a cigarette can I!

-Please, let's get this together, okay? Can you try for our son? He begged her with pleading eyes.

-... Okay Quackiepoo!

Returning the room:

-Well, enjoying that we are all gathered here, I wanted to apologize because this house is not so bad!

-You're excused, I'm proud of you two, we have not seen each other for a long time, right? Donald said putting his arms behind their necks.

-It's true Champion. Do you remember when I called you that?

-Yes, good times, now we're going to clean this house because if we do it together, we can go to the beach today!

-Yes, McDuck team in action! Scrooge said.

Time skip:

-Well, me and my Matilda, we will stay with the room with the air conditioning! Ludwig said.

-Why? Quackmore asked.

-We're pregnant. Anneliese or Mozart needs comfort!

-Your son or daughter is inside your wife, more comfort than that, I can't imagine!

-Quackmore no problem, we can stay in the room in front of the bathroom! Hortense said.

-You don't care?

-Of course not, Matilda is pregnant, she deserves it!

-How cute, little sister! She said holding her sister's hands.

-Gloria and Scrooge and Donald and Fenton will stay in the rooms in front of the kitchen and once the boys have said they will stay in the living room! Ludwig confirmed.-Let's put our suitcases in the bedrooms!

-Hortense thanks again for the room with air conditioning! Matilda thanked her again, hugging her.

-You're welcome, sister, it's your moment, you can go!

-I'm proud of you for giving the air-conditioned room to her!

-No big deal honey, I already saw. The air conditioning is broken!

Time skip:

-Did you see the body of Scrooge's wife? Wow, I wanted to have a body like that! Matilda commented with her sister as they prepared the sandwiches to go to the beach.

-I'm much more my body!

-I found Gloria very nice!

-What's your Matilda? I'm starting to strange you. It's pretty obvious she's a b...

-Hi girls! Gloria said going up to her.-Can I help with anything?

-I don't need and you, Matilda?

-If you want to...

-No!

-No problem! She said taking a paper towel.

-It doesn't look like you like to cook! Hortense said.

-I love cooking, I've been cooking until today to Fenton since he was a baby in my belly, you guys need to taste my soup!

-And where did you come from? Matilda asked.

-Cuba, and Hortense, may I tell you something?

-Of course!

-I think you're so fancy!

-Well thank you!

-I want to get to your age so, I mean that even with a few more years, I think you are very beautiful and very conserved!

-No, I don't even have breasts, now yours aren't normal!

-They are, look! Gloria said taking both her hands and placing them on her breasts.

-Hey girls, are you ready to go to the beach now ... Quackmore said entering and watching the scene.-Wow, did I come in well at lunchtime?

-Are you crazy, Quackmore? I'll tear you up, get out of here! She said taking off her shoe and throwing it at him.-And go put an sweater, Gloria!


	4. IV

-So does anyone know where the beach is? Donald asked.

Huey saw the sign pointing a direction written "beach" and said:

-Look at that sign, which indicates the beach is there. Let's get to it quickly!

2 hours later...

-Why? Why? Louie moaned as she knelt on the floor.-Uncle Fenton, give me a lap!

-Okay, wait a minute! He said putting the bags around his neck and taking Louie in his arms.

-Look, I think I can see the sea, we're almost there! Dewey said.

-But these plants? Have a lot of cacti up front! Quackmore said.

-That'll only tickle us! Donald said.

-This is going to tickle in the middle of your... Hortense said before being interrupted.

-Mama, look what you're going to say. We're almost there, let's get through it!

They tried to pass carefully, but ended up being spikeds by the cactus spikes.

-Donald, you'll see what I'm going to give you tonight, ouch! Fenton said before he was stuck again.

-Wait, my purse got stuck in a cactus! Ludwig said pulling and when she left, he fell into a lot of cacti.-Aaaahhh!

-Let's think positive, the beach will be all ours! Dewey said.

Finally passing the cacti, they saw that the beach was full of people.

-What were you talking about, Dewey? Louie said sarcastically.

-Never mind, let's enjoy it anyway!

Time skip:

After a day at the beach, when they got home, they realized that the boys were wearing the red feathers of the sun.

-Are you satisfied, Scrooge? You've spent sunblock on those kids and look how they are, typical of you! Hortense said.

-Hang on, it's been about 5 years since I bought this sunscreen!

-Everyone knows he only lasts 3 years!

-Don't make a confusion, Hortense! Quackmore said.

-I passed this sunscreen, the others too and there is no red sun here, it was just the kids!

-Quackmore, what do I say without being arrested? She whispered to him.

-And you don't have to say anything, ya hysterical!

-Scrooge, don't fight with your sister again! Gloria said holding him.

-I'll show you the hysteric ...

Before they got into another fight, Matilda shouted:

-The bag bursted, the egg is coming out! 

-Oh my God, don't worry Darlin', it'll be all right! Ludwig said taking her in his arms and leading her into the bedroom.

In the living room, Donald was have relapsings of sleep.

-Sweetie, why don't you go to bed? Fenton asked.

-I want to stay tuned, I'm finally going to have a cousin and I do not want to miss any of this!

-You can go to sleep, that when the labor is over, I'll agree to see your cousin, okay?

-You don't exist! He said with a smile and eyes half closed.

-Of course I exist, if I didn't exist, I couldn't give you a kiss! He said kissing him on the cheek.

He got up and went to bed.

Time skip:

An hour after everyone sat with a silence that looked like they were in a hospital, Ludwig left the room with his egg in his arms.

-Guys, meet Anneliese!

-How do you know it's a girl? Gloria asked.

-The temperature, she's so warm! He said hugging the egg again.

-Interesting!

-And Matilda is well? Scrooge and Hortense asked at the same time, then looked at each other with small smiles.

-Yes, Matilda is fine, she's was so tired and now sleeping, I suggest you guys don't disturb her until she wakes up!

-I'll call Donald to see the egg! Fenton said going to the bedroom.-Donald, wake up!

-Is you honey? Ah, I already know what you want! Donald said before pulling and kissed him.

-Donald, settle down. I just came to call you because you asked me to call you when the egg came out, remember?

-Okay I go there, now can we continue? He asked, trying to kiss him again.

-No, the children and everyone are awake, let's go! He said getting up, taking him by the hand and back into the living room.


	5. V

In the next day, they cleaned and refilled the old pool that existed in the backyard. The children were the ones who used it most. Lena laid on the inflatable mattress in the sun, 2 boys appeared in the crack of the house to watch her.

-Hey, get away from my daughter! Scrooge said throwing a rock toward them, who ran.-Get out of the pool Lena, and go put on a swimsuit!

-Okay, calm down! She said coming out of the pool.

-Did you see that, Ludwig?

-Yes, I saw. But Lena is almost 14 years old, she will soon be 18 and will fly from her protective nest. We create our kids for the world and not for us!

-... You're right, Anneliese will someday fly from the nest too! He said looking the egg in a floater with the kids.

-No, no my little princess!

-Her too!

-It could be, but this "someday" will take a long time!

He sat down next to Gloria while she sunbathed and began to stare at her. She noticed, turned to him and asked:

-What was?

-Wants to know something?

-Yes, i love to know something!

-At first I was a bit wary of why you were with me!

Gloria smiled and said:

-This is very easy: You were the only man who didn't look at my breasts, you always looked me in the eye and that's why I love you so much!

-And at times like this, I start to think you do not exist!

They laughed and laced their hands together.

Time skip:

With the arrival of the night, Matilda, Lena, Hortense and Scrooge played canasta while Quackmore was in the bath.

Scrooge and Hortense were losing from 0 to 500 for Matilda and Lena. Hortense bought from the deck an ace of diamonds.

-Scroogie! She whispered to him trying to show the card, but he didn't understand her hints.

-I won! He said putting all the cards on the table.

At that moment, Hortense's eye trembled and she crumpled all the cards in her hand.

-Why? She asked.

-We were losing, I wanted to guarantee 100 points!

-You don't beat the game round, when your partner picks the dead, the entire planet Earth knows that. I had a ace of diamonds!

-But you didn't tell me!

-Because it's against the rules and you just had to not win because you don't win the game round when your partner picks the fucking dead. All you have to do is tell me that you discarded the joker! She said raising the tone of voice until scream.

-Calm down Hortense, I didn't discard the joker, but he fell off the table! He said taking the joker off the ground.

At that moment, she jumped furiously on him as she cursed him in scottish. Matilda covered her mouth and widened her eyes as Ludwig and Quackmore separated them.

-What's my granny saying, Aunt Matilda? Louie asked.

-You don't wanna know, honey, you don't wanna know! She said hugging him.

-Hortense, you know full well that you can't play canasta! Quackmore said.

-And why she can't play canasta? Lena asked.

-She stabbed a cousin of mine!

All gasped and Matilda asked:

-Why did you do that?

-... He dirtied up a clean canasta mine!

-Enough, I'm going to my room and call me when this trip is over! Scrooge said getting up and walking toward the bedroom.

-No! Louie said holding his hand.

-What are you doing, lad? He asked.

-I and my brothers rented this house with the intent to bring our two families together. So let's sit and talk about the past!

They all sat in silence until Hortense spoke to her grandson:

-Well, our family has become unbalanced like this since ... The disappearance of your mom!

-Well, is this very sad? Yeah, but it stayed in the past. One of the most important things I've learned about family is that no matter how strong the storm is, its components keep together, this is what I and my brothers want most for our family, but we don't have it today! He said starting to shed tears from his eyes, no matter how much he wanted to hold them.

-I also confess that ... I miss you all, my son, my grandchildren whom I have never known until these days and ... My siblings. You remember when Matilda and me broke our dolls, you fixed it all of them Scroogie? She said, also starting to cry.

-Yes, what made me happy was the happiness of both of you in seeing the dolls repaired! Scrooge smiled, also beginning to shed tears.

-And Tilly. Do you remember the day Scroogie left on that ship heading for America? We hugged and cried together all night!

-Do you remember this! Matilda said holding her sister's hands, releasing tears of joy from her eyes.

-How could I forget? All I'm trying to say with all this blah, blah, blah, is that I love all of you in this room, my family!

-Until me? Fenton asked, pointing to himself.

-Yes, even you Fenton!

-McDuck Group-hugging! Dewey screamed and everyone hugged.

-We did it! Huey told the brothers.

-In the most unusual way, but we did it! Lena said.


End file.
